Do You Wanna
by Different50shades
Summary: Kimberly McMahon was always in the office she wasn't suppose to mingle with any of the stars. But when an opportunity comes to reach rating that they once had. Stephanie Called In her baby sister to be involved with one of their top superstars just for the show but a little girl could make her feelings grow and make her want to love him and her both.
1. Chapter 1: St Louis Or Bust

**For Those who read A Childs Love this is a more in depth version. I was comfortable with my writing in that version. So I deleted it and decided to rewrite it the way i felt right. Enjoy XOXO Faith**

* * *

Twenty Two year old Kimberly McMahon work at the Connecticut office for WWE. She didn't know any other life that this. Her life was crazy with the press and events that she had to keep up with for the company. But she could handle it. It was quite easy for her to get along and live her life unlike her famous family who were exposed on tv. Kim was lucky when Linda had her she didn't want this one to end up on tv. But soon that would change. Stephanie and Triple H were running the show now and they saw a brilliant opportunity to sort of re-create history and they needed Kim for this.

Sitting at her desk typing away on her laptop Kim smiled as she seen her cell phone light up. It was her big sister Stephanie. "Hey Sissy...How can I help you today?" She said very pleased and happy. Steph responded with. "Well I need you to come to St. Louis tonight." Kim stopped her typing and her mouth just dropped open. Steph started to worry and asked "are you still there?" Kim removed her glasses and placed them on the desk saying "Yeah I am still here. Why do you need me to come to St. Louis tonight?" She asked trying to dig out what her sister was planning. Steph loved to play match maker for her younger sister but Kim was dedicated to her work and making this business function from the office.

"Well We need you for a spot. I know mom said you wouldn't be on tv. But the girl we hired to play you won't do you justice." She said hoping that would win her over. "Steph I don't care if she won't to me justice. I am sure she will do a hell of a lot better than me." Kim said terrified to go on TV. She was always hidden behind close doors and her life was normal. Steph began to beg "Please Kimmy I really need you to do this for me. You'd be doing me a favor. Plus You would get to work with one of your favorite stars." Steph was trying to bait her as best she could. There were so many stars that Kim did have a crush on as she grew up but her latest ones were CM Punk, John Cena , And Randy Orton.

Kim's mind wandered and was trying to guess who it could be. "Did you clear it with dad?" She asked throwing caution to the wind. You could hear Steph smile through the phone as she said "Yes I did and the jet will bring you here as soon as you pack a bag or two because you will be traveling with us for a while." That scared her a bit but before she could say another word Stephanie said "Don't worry Kimmy you will do fine. So will you come?" Kim let out a loud groan and said "Fine I will be there for Raw. Any certain apperal you want?" Kimberly was a fashionista at her best. She loved to shop and loved clothes.

Her closets were filled with name brand items and shoes. "Um bring some clothes that will flatter that little figure you got and show them legs off...Oh also bring that gret and black Robert Cavalli dress, you black blaze and some pumps. Plus a few going out stuff cause you will being going out a lot i promise once you get here." Kim raised her eyebrow and said "Whatever you say Steph.." Before hanging up. She wasn't ready to leave her nice cushy job here at the office. Kim liked not being on tv but she knew this was going to promote the family and if they felt who they picked to play her would suck She had to go play herself.

Putting her glasses back on she slipped her heels on and jacket. She need to go to her parents home in Connecticut where she stayed for the time being to get some clothes together. Once She got home her parents were arguing in the study about the choice to put Kimberly on the television programming. Vince pleaded his case about what was going to happen. But kim couldn't hear all of what he said. She just heard the yelling. She ran upstairs and went into her walk-in closet that was like a huge bedroom. Kim plugged her phone in and put on one of her favorite songs "glamorous" By Fergie. She started to pull fashionable and comfortable items for the show and the road.

It didn't take her long to pack her bags. carried her two suit cases and her duffel bag downstairs. Her parents were done arguing. In fact there wasn't much of a sound in the house. Kim grabbed her purse and slipped her pumps back on rolling her suitcases to the limo outside waiting. Her Mother and Father were sitting on the swing on the porch as she walked out. "You all set princess." Vince said standing up to hug his youngest daughter. "Yeah pretty much. So are you and Steph gonna tell me what this story line you so badly need me for." Kim asked as she hugged her father. "You will find out when you get there I promise." He said letting go.

Linda looked a bit upset but she was happy for her little girl. "you know you can come home any time." Linda said tearfully hugging her mother. Kim hugged her mom tightly not wanting to let go. She was nervous and scared that she was possible going to ruin the McMahon name. "I know mama...I promise all call you when I land okay." Kim said trying to hold back her tears. This was the first time that she wasn't going to be under the care of her mother and father and on her own. Kim hugged her parents one more time and then got into the limo. Vince and Linda waved good-bye as the limo pulled away.

Kim was quiet shelter and didn't know much other that private schools and fancy parties. Kim had never been out alone with anyone her age and didn't know what to expect. Maybe this was part of Steph's plan to get her active and really enjoying the possibilities of life. Kim just closed her eyes for the short ride to the airport. Once they got there she was taken to a hanger with the private Jet waiting for her. Kim stepped out and was greeted by the flight staff. Kim was polite and just wished to leave as soon as possible. The captain said that they were waiting for one other person.

This struck Kim as odd. She thought she was the only one leaving from Connecticut to go to St. Louis tonight. Kim decided to take her seat and get a glass of champagne from the flight attendant as she sipped her wine she thumbed through a tabloid magazine talking about Kim and Kayne's wedding, Miley Cyrus scandalous activities and beibers arrest. Kim just was happy it wasn't her name in these magazines. The paparazzi really didn't go after the wrestlers much unless they were out and about at an event or something. As she continued to read on she heard a seductive deep male voice ask "Is this seat open?" Kim spits out the champagne in her mouth on to him accidentally because she is shocked by his presence.

"I'll take that as you are happy to see me." Randy said as he sat down next to the leggy brunette. "I am so sorry Mr. Orton. I just didn't expect you to be who we were waiting on." She said as the flight attendant brought him a towel. "Please call me Randy...Miss McMahon. We will be working together for some time now." He said so charismaticly. This just made Kim's heart melt and feel like she would do anything he wanted. Kim cleared her throat "what do you mean by that and Please call me Kim or Kimberly." She said leaning toward him. "Do you watch Monday Night Raw at all?" He asked being sarcastic.

"I usually have it on mute in my office cause i am usually busy planning yours as well as your fellow superstars publicity events." She said so innocently. Kim usually wasn't this naive but she honestly didn't know what was happening on the TV side of things. "Well now I know who to thank for the movie opportunity when I was injured." He said with a laugh in his throat. "But uh didn't Stephanie talk you about this?" He asked now being serious. "My sister just loves to assume that I can read her mind so why don't you tell me." Kim said removing her glasses. Randy leaned in to her getting close to her lip enough to just about kiss her when he say "Lets just say I get to say I am dating the bosses daughter and you get to be in my corner."

Kim opened her eyes stunned by his comment. "Well this certainly is going to be an interesting flight then Mr. Orton." Kim said in her lowest but sexiest voice she could to throw him off his game just a bit. Yes it was true that kim could talk a big game and act like she was calm and collected but her heart raced with the possibilities of this relationship thing for TV. Randy raised his eye brow and ordered himself a glass of champagne after the plane took off. Kim and Randy talked and laughed at all different types of stuff. The Conversation was slowly dying when Kim asked "So why were you in Conneticut and not home with your daughter enjoying a day off kinda?"

She brushed some of her hair behind her ear and bit her bottom lip. "Because your father requested I come out here and discuss what his expectations were when it came to this and what we would be doing on television." he said looking into her bright green eyes. "Nice to know my father is looking out for me in all aspect." She said removing her hair from it elatic band holding it back. Kim was starting to get relaxed and enjoying her time with Randy while she could. As soon as they were about to land Kim felt her heart sink knowing this moment she has wasn't going to last to much longer but it was fun while it lasted.

Randy and herself shared a car and went to the arena. Kim Put her ear buds in and just sat their quiet for the car ride. She was trying to get herself pumped for what she was about to do. The car pulled up to the superstars entrance and the driver got out and opened Randy's door. Randy stepped out and waved to a few fans sitting by the barricade hoping for an autograph. He put his hand out and Kim stepped out in her black pencil skirt and white button down top on that was tucked into her skirt. The fans who read spoilers and kept up on their info online cheered knowing who she was. Kim just smiled and blew a few kisses.

Kim smiled as she grabbed one of her bags and rolled it behind her. As they headed for the arena Randy grabbed her had on purpose and walked in with her. As they walked in his ex-wife Sam was standing there with their daughter. Alanna rand straight to her father. Kim just smiled removing her sunglasses as the little girl ran to her daddy. Sam just glared at her very upset to see her ex with someone like her. "Hey Munchkin" Randy said letting go of Kim's hand to pick up his little princess. "I missed you so much daddy." she said hugging him tightly. "Oh I missed you too. I am sorry daddy had to cancel our breakfast date. But maybe if mommy sticks around for the show Daddy and his friend can take you to dinner." He said trying to score some points with Kim.

Kim just being respectful let the family have their bonding time. She leaned in and whispered "I'm going to find Stephanie." To him as he just talked with his cute little girl. Kim grabbed her suitcase again and rolled it behind her walking one foot in front of the other hips swaying and attitude exploding from her. most of the guys were caught staring but all she could do was giggle at the thought of men seeing her in a different light than she was use to. In the office she was the cute business woman who barely showed her face. Now here she felt like a celebrity. Kim thought to herself "I could get use to this." as she walked to Steph and Hunter Locker/Office.


	2. Chapter 2: Bright Lights

After a couple of hours Kimberly walked out wearing her contacts as sell as a tight black strapless dress, a black leather mini jacket that stopped right below her bust and a pair of black peep toed louis vuittons. She was use to looking the appealing but she liked it. This empowered her a little so that she was getting out of her comfort zone. She was dressed to be ringside with Randy and to be a slight distraction to his opponents. The Powers had put Randy in a gauntlet style set up till the pay per view. Kimberly was suppose to make sure that he always got the win. With a smirk on her face she did her model walk down the hall to the trainers to find Randy.

Randy was being stretch by a trainer. The trainer was the first to notice. As Randy was just about to make a comment he looked up and see how smoking she looked. He definitely was going to try to flirt with her even though he knew it forbidden to spice up their in ring chemistry. Kim bit her bottom lip and just smiled. "woah.. who knew that little book-worm i met on the plane looked like a very hot movie star." He said trying to make her blush. It works of course but that is because of her little crush she has on him. "I am glad you like it Mr. Orton. Steph said you would." She said walking closer to the table.

Randy laid back down as she took a seat on the table across from him crossing her legs. "So are you nervous?" He asked her as he let out a little grunt. Kimberly said "a nervous is an understatement Mr. Orton. I have dread this moment since i found out what my dad did for a living." as she looked down at the floor. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes it would be too much for her. She would be like Jelly if she did because she had a crush on him. Randy snickered and replied with "Don't worry about it. It is just a character you play. It won't show different on you actual personality. But who knows you may like this one too.""Cocky are we" She said playfully jabbing him in the ribs.

"Yes I am cocky and I am proud of it. If I weren't I would be a star like I am." He said with his cute smile. Kimberly just smirked and said "I hope you are as good as you think you are Mr Orton. Because you are now dealing with the McMahon and we expect nothing less short of Perfection. Even this little bookworm." She said with a cocky smirk. Randy took that as a challenge. As she waited for Randy to finish getting stretched out a stage hand said that they were on in Ten. Kim hopped off the table and picked up his belts and held them on her shoulders.

"I think not. No one holds my belts but me unless I tell you too. " He said removing them and putting them on his own shoulders. "Damn and I thought it would make it more realistic for Tv." She said with a pout but Randy wasn't buying it. "I don't think so princess. But come on we are going to be late." Randy wrapped his arm around her as they walked out. Most of the people were starting to think the storyline was real with the way he was hanging on her today. Kimberly definitely wasn't feeling being leaned on or anything. But it did feel a little nice. As they walked to the Gorilla position Sam seen his arm around her and got a little jealous. Randy kissed his daughter for good luck.

Kim just stood back and seen Samantha just glare right through her. It didn't bother her that someone hated her she was use to that by now. Most women hated her just because of her last name so all this came quiet natural. Alanna waved to them as the walked up the ramp. "That kid of yours is cute." She said as they waited for the show to come back from commercial. "Thanks you are coming to dinner with us after Raw." He said with a smirk. Before she could answer she heard his music hit and she was suppose to be one step behind him. As she walks out the fans boo her just because she is with Randy. "King is that who i think it is with Randy tonight?" Cole asks on commentary.

King looks into his monitor and smiles saying "I think you are right on that thought. We have read about Kimberly McMahon on WWE dot com and Now she is out he showing support for her man tonight." Kim was enjoying being hated. Randy let her walk up the steps first so she could hold the ropes for him. This was something you hadn't seen in some time."you know Kimberly has some real class holding the ropes for her man instead of the other way around." Cole said on commentary. "You would think that with the way your lips are attached to the McMahon's backsides Cole" King responded. Kim Hoped off the apron and just watched him do his thing clapping and doing what a valet did.

When Sheamus's music hit Randy handed her his titles and she put them on her shoulders protecting them. "now thats a sight. it shades of Miss Elizabeth in Kimberly. That will take her far as the champs girlfriend." Cole said on Commentary. The match got going and the two men were step for step having a great match. Sheamus was preparing for the brouge kick as Kimberly climbed on the apron and unzipped her jacket and slowly removed it revealing the sweetheart neck on the little black dress that made her look stunning. It threw Sheamus off for a minute and Kim jumped down when Sheamus regained focus only to get RKOed. Kimberly laughed evilly and grabbed her jacket as she grabbed Randy's belt to hand them to him.

Slinging them on his shoulder he stood next to Her with a smirk that told the world he knew he was bad." That woman is defiantly going to be a reason for randy's gauntlet matches now that she showed her face here." King said as the camera panned backwards to get the wrestlemania sign in the shot. Kim smiled as the show ended. It was like the most natural thing she had ever done. Randy and her made their way to the back laughing and smiling. Kim who was only in her dress and heels hugged Randy not realizing Sam was standing there. "You were great out there." "Thanks it was the most natural thing I have ever done in my life, So we still on for dinner tonight? she asked slowly getting sucked into his charm.

The two hugged one more time before Kim walked off seeing Sam who looked pissed. Kim just smiled sort of skipping off to get her suit case to change for her date with Alanna and Randy. "well it obvious to see where your priorities are Randy" Sam said with disdain in her voice. Randy's face got serious "What do you mean by that Samantha?" He asked her calmly. "well it obvious now the only reason you are the star you are is because of that little bimbo. Did you screw her while we were married Randy? Oh and if you think you are taking my daughter out with that trash you are sadly mistaken." Sam said trying to hold back her anger. Lucky for her Alanna was with Aurora and Murphy playing around till they had to go.

Randy took her by the hand and pulled her in a corner. "Sam I don't know what you are trying to pull here. But your game isn't gonna work now. I know your sad that i won't beg you to stay but you can't tell me who i can and can't see with our daughter." He said being rational. Sam just smirked "You want a bet Randy. Try me." She said folding her arms. Randy just decided to walk off before doing something he would regret. He decided to go take a shower and change. When Kim got to her sister and Brother in laws locker room she seen the girls in the corner coloring. "Sam know she's here?" Kim asked seeing Alanna coloring a picture of a nodded her head ye.

"Yeah she drops her off everytime that we are in town. the girls love hanging out." Steph said about the children. Hunter walked in and said " That was amazing Kimmy. I know it probably didn't feel like much but it looked real and natural." "To be honest being out there felt natural. Like i was born to be there." she said taking a seat on the desk and kicking off her heels. Oh it was hard to walk in the ring and everywhere else around the arena in them but she knew it was all part of the look. "Ugh I have to go get changed. Rany and little munchkin are taking me out on a date I think." She said rubbing her feet. "Oh really?" Hunter said. "Yeah he really has been acting strange since the plane ride treating it like we are actually dating or something?" she said popping her neck.

"That just Randy for you. He like realism with almost everything he does for this business." Steph said as she had little Vaughn in her lap playing patty cake. She added "I think you should stay in that you look hot." "Yeah My daddy definitely likes it." Alanna chimed in. She was happy to see her dad dating someone like Kimberly even though they barely knew each other. Alanna knew the fights her parents had and she hated it. She hoped to learn more about her on this date with her dad. As Alanna day dreamed about the dinner date Sam walked in and said " Baby we are going home hunny." "I thought I was going to dinner with daddy and miss kim." She said upset. Samantha hated to see her daughter cry but she wasn't gonna let some woman she know nothing about around her daughter especially since she was Randy's new Sugar Mama as she saw it.

"Alanna just put your coat on we are going. Daddy said he just wanted to rest cause he was winded." Samantha said lying to her daughter. Kim could tell it was a lie but it wasn't her place to call her out on it at this moment. she was just a nobody in Randy's life. "Maybe another time kiddo." Kim said a little disappointed that the child wouldn't join them. Alanna hugged Kim and left with her mother. Sam scolded her daughter about hugging Kim as they left and kim just huffed knowing Randy had to be terribly upset over the events. kim asked for Hunter phone knowing he had Randy's phone number. She copied it to him and sent a text that says "Go see your daughter we can chat later. xoxo Kimmy." as she grabbed a pair of her comfortable sweat pants and just put them on under her dress and went to color with her nieces for the night.


	3. Chapter 3: In A Flash

Kim laid in her hotel room playing some game on her ipad. She had so much fun playing that role of the bad sexy girl that she could get use to it as long as it didn't go to her head. As she flipped through channels her cell phone buzzed. It was Randy. Kim forgot that she had given Randy her number when she texted him. He was telling her to come outside. Kim sighed and said "no I'm in my Pj's bout to go to bed." It took a few more minutes to respond and he said "Fine I'll find your room then." Kimberly just shook her head and set her phone down and went back to playing Candy Crush.

Her eyes felt very heavy so she turned off the tv and put her Ipad on the charger. Just as she removed her top to sleep semi nude there was a knock at the door. Kim grunted and grabbed her silk robe. The knocking continued and she hollered "I am coming hang on." As she got to the door she looked through the peep-hole and by god It was Randy Orton. He knocked again as she opened the door. "I told you I would find you beautiful." He said handing her a white rose. How did he knew she liked white roses. "What are you doing here Randy?" She asked before smelling the rose's sweet smell.

"Taking you out on a date." He said with a smirk. Kim hadn't realized he was in a pair of suit pants and a black button down shirt. "It is like midnight Randy. You need sleep." She said trying to be reasonable like she would be at home. " I feel bad about earlier. I mean Sam can be a bitch sometimes. She is just jealous because you are hotter." he said . Kim's cheeks flushed red as she held her robe tight. "There is no way I am going out on the town with you tonight Randy." She said protesting as she walked away. Randy walked into her room and closed the door behind him.

"Why not? I mean daddy isn't here to tell you know and it will be out little secret." He said with his typical cocky smirk. Kim crossed her arms. "No it wouldn't be Randy..trust me. Besides you are not my type." She said putting the rose in a glass of water. Randy raised his eyebrow and said "Not your type huh...Thats not the way it seemed on tv today." Kim rolled her eyes at him "That was tv. This is life. Not going to happen Randy. There is a rather grey line when it comes to Staff dating Talent." She said looking down at the floor. She knew he might throw Steph and Paul in her face. But she knew those were different circumstances.

"I Know all about that grey area Kimmy.." He said making her angry. "Please don't call me Kimmy Mr. Orton." She said biting her bottom lip. "Why not it is what you signed your text with. Seriously Why won't you go out with me?" He said lifting her chin up to look into his eyes. "Because I know your type Mr. Orton and Book worms and superstars don't mix." She said removing his hand from her face as she walked over to her bed to sit down on it. "Well shows how much you know. Because opposites attract Miss McMahon. I like the sexy bookworm type. The ones that are always quiet but daring to do something crazy." He said standing in front of her.

Randy Continued saying "So just come out for one drink with me." Kim fell back on her bed still clenching her robe closed tightly. "Fine give me twenty minutes and go wait in the lobby Mr. Orton." She said soon regretting that choice. "Thank you Miss McMahon..I will meet you in the lobby in twenty." He said letting him self out. Kim looked at the clock. It was midnight and she had to be up at eight for her trainer. she knew she was going to regret that call in the morning. But that wasn't now. Kim sat up and ran to her suit case. She grabbed a white flowy Dress with a cut out design around the top of it and a pair of white Jimmy Choo wedged sandals.

Kimberly like to look innocent with her clothing. She knew she had a good figure and looked hot in anything. But she wasn't ready to become one of those girls yet. Linda had sheltered her so much she didn't know the possibilities other than being a mama's girl and her studies. Going into the bathroom she changed and came out a few minutes later. She looked stunning. Kim was still going back and forth on contacts or glasses. Kim chose her contacts because she liked what they did for her face. She put on very little make up and clipped her long hair up letting some of the hair spill over the clip. She was satisfied with her look as she grabbed her white clutch that was bejeweled.

She couldn't believe she was actually doing this now. She was actually about to have a very late date with Randy Orton. now she felt like a very lucky girl. but by morning she knew whatever happened tonight wouldn't be talked about. Kim left her room and passed hunter who was getting ice for Steph and the girls. "Looking good there Kimmy. You going out with a few of the divas." He asked stopping her near the elevator. "Yeah they kind of talked me into it i guess." She said looking at the ground. "Well have fun and I'll tell Marco not to come to your room in the morning for training." He said with a smirk on his face.

Hunter knew what was actually happening cause him and Steph had been helping Randy get a little game and ask kim out. What Kim didn't know with that Randy kind of had a crush on her as well. But neither would tell the other so Hunter and Steph were working their magic to try to get them together even if Vince might hate the idea. "Thanks Hunter." She said biting her lower lip as she got onto the elevator. Hunter smirked and went down to the room and unlocked the door with his key. Steph was on the couch with their daughters watching Cinderella together.

Hunter smirked and shook his head kissing his wife on the forehead "I think our plan is working." He said sitting in the recliner. "Oh really how do you know?" Steph said raising her eyebrow only slightly. "Bumped into your sister and she looked like she was going on a late date with one Randy Orton. But she told me the divas were taking her out." He said eatting a bit out of the popcorn dish on the table. Steph just smiled and kissed her eldest daughter Aurora's forehead. She was fast asleep and in dreamland. Kim sat in the elevator for what seemed like forever fidgeting as much as she could before she stepped out to act like the woman she was raised to be.

Randy paced back and forth with the other eleven white roses in his hand. He hoped Hunter and Steph were right about this. He was taking her out to an event in St. Louis for a club that he loved to go to all the time. Randy put a reservation on a booth in the V.i.p. lounge so that they could have a little privacy for the first part of this date. The doors to the elevator opened up and he stood speechless. Kim smiled as Randy's eyes met hers. Stepping off the elevator the front desk just stared at her. Walking up to her Randy handed her the roses and said " You look beautiful." Kim just blushed saying "thank you" in her normal meek soft voice.

Randy took her hand and led her to the limo. It only took twenty minutes to get to where they were going. A few paparazzi were there capturing shots of them together. Kim looked a little surprised to see them. She couldn't wait to read about herself in the tabloids. God help her if TMZ was out there. They loved to get wrestlers on their site. Plus her parents would see this on the news and she would be ashamed of herself because this wasn't usually here. Kim smiles as they make their way to the V.I.P. lounge. They are immediately taken to a corner and Kim sits down crossing her legs.

Randy orders them a drink before she can say i don't drink alcohol. Maybe it was time she tried. She was going to need something to loosen her up to even talk to him as a person and not a person on her families payroll. The waitress came back with a glass of scotch for Randy and a martini for her. Kim smirked at him He certainly was very cocky but she wasn't going to let him in like that. it would be wrong she thought to herself. "Cheers" Randy said as the two clinked their glasses. Kim took a sip and leaned back. "So Miss McMahon. Aren't you glad you came out with me tonight?" He said swirling his scotch in his glass. "Ask me at the end of the night."

After a few more drink Randy had her out in the middle of the club dancing with him. Kim was really enjoying the sexier side of life especially being so close to Randy. After the drinks all her rationality was pushed aside and she was just having fun. Rand had his hand firmly placed at her waist as they were dancing to a remixed version of "Get Lucky" By Daft Punk. Kim who loved to dance was grind her ass onto Randy crotch with no ambition. She was loving having him close. Some of the single women just stared wishing they were her. In some way Kim found herself liking the idea of being his. It made her feel like tha bad girl she always wanted to be.

Randy felt his groan want to react to her movement but her calmed himself every time he felt himself react. He never expected her to let loose like that. He guessed there were thing no one knew about her not even her own family. By the end of the night the two were in the Limo just laughing it up. Kim had her head on his lap with a slight headache. "You gonna be okay princess?" He asked making fun of her a bit. Kim sat up and glared at him " You are so not funny Randall." She said ready to punch him. Randy stopped laughing for a minute and kissed her fist. "All right calm yourself. But for real did you have fun tonight?" He asked letting her rest her head back down on his knees.

"definitely a lot of fun. Wonder if our face will be on the papers with the camera flashes I seen when we got here." She said closing her eyes. She dreaded the idea of herself ending up in a tabloids. But Randy made her feel really special and it stuck with her. Maybe they could make a go of it. But she was still unsure and scared that everyone will judge him because of her and her last name. She didn't want that for anyone at all. She knew Paul AKA Triple H had to deal with it and she seen how bad it hurt him until he transferred to the corporate side of things. Kim just didn't want anyone else to have to deal with that.

As the car drove back to the hotel Kim fell asleep with her head on his lap. Randy just looked down at her with a smile. It was more than he ever expected out of her tonight. She made every woman wish they were her and it was intoxicated. Kim didn't even realize she was doing it because there were a few drink in her system but he knew that creäture was inside her and wanted to bring it out naturally with out camera or alcohol around her. Once they pulled up to the hotel he whispered in her ear "We are here." She woke up so not wanting to wake up. "I need you to at least get out of the car on your own free will and I will carry you to your room if you like." He said.

Kim started to stir as she grabbed her clutch, shoes and flowers. She stepped out of the limo and waited for Randy. Her head was pounding from the loud music and just wanted to sleep now. Randy scooped her up and carried her into the hotel with her head on his shoulder. "I know you may forget this in the morning but i had fun." he said whispering to her. "Me too." She said with a weak smile. Randy continued to hold her as they got onto the elevator and went to her floor. "Where is your key?" He whispered to her. Kim realized she left it on the dresser and it was to late to wake Steph and Paul to get the copy. They could always call the front desk but Randy could tell she just wanted to lay down.

"I left it in my room. Steph has the other copy."She said softly lifting her head. Randy looked down into her green eyes and said. "that's fine. We will go to my room and you can have the bed. I'll stay on the couch." Kim shook her head no protesting like a child. "Okay then where should I sleep." He asked knowing she might regret that answer in the morning. "With me" She said softly before closing her eyes again. The Elevator stopped at his floor and he carried her to his door. "I need you to stand on your feet for a bit Kim so i can get us into the room." he said to her softly setting her down. Kim stood up on her own and walked into the room when he opened. the door.

"Do you want a shirt and basketball shorts to sleep in?" He asked going through his luggage for something for her to wear. "That'll be fine Randy." She said with her meek voice. Randy handed her a white wife beater tank top and a pair of his black basketball short. She smiled and went into the bathroom to change but she was having problems with her zipper. "Randy can you help me please?' She asked opening the door slightly. Randy walked in and unzipped the dress slowly. Kim smiled at him through the mirror as he kissed her velvet soft skin as he did it. It sent a shiver down her spine as he slid the shoulders off her dress off to let it pool at her feet.

Her skin was so soft as he kissed it. When the dress fell Randy was stunned. There was no imperfection and she looked dead sexy in her lingerie. Before Randy could try to unclasp her bra Kim spun around and kissed his lips. Her inhibitions were low and she just was following her impulses as a woman. Randy kissed her back wrapping her arms around him and lifting her to the counter. But Randy stopped himself from doing anything else. "i don't think we should do this" he said pulling back. "Me either" She said sliding off the counter. Kim held her fingers to her lips as Randy walked out taking her dress to hang it up. Kim looked at herself in the mirror and had a love hate feeling for herself.

It only took her a few minutes to remove her bra and put on Randy's but she just kept her fingers to her lips. Walking out Randy had mad his bed on the couch. He wasn't going to let there be any temptation no matter how hard it was to resist her. "are you sure you don't want the bed Randy. I mean I am a bit tinier than you are and I am sure you would be more comfy there." She said biting her lower lip. "I wanted you to have the bed. It is only fair." He said trying not to look at her. It was the only way to resist not wanting to kiss her again. "Oh Bull Randy.. It is your room you get the bed no if and or butts about it she said flashing hers under his shirt. as she plopped down on the couch.

There was no winning with her so Randy just shook his head and went to the bed. Kim wrapped herself in the blanket and soon was asleep for the night. Randy sat up staring at her for a moment. He knew he had his chance in the bathroom to do what he wanted to her. But it didn't seem right to him which was odd. He never had a conscience before when he took a girl out on a date. So why now. He pondered that thought before falling fast asleep to his own dreamland as Kim lay peacefully on the couch in her own world of dreams.

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying this...next chapter will be up soon i promise i am working on 3 stories consecutively so it takes me a bit...**

**XoXo**

**Faith**


	4. Chapter 4: Arrivals and Departures

As the dawn creeped into the Hotel Room there was a loud banging on the door. There was crying following along wit slight yelling. It sounded like a mother fighting with her child. Kim's eyes shot open as the banging and crying continued. Kim shook Randy awake when Samantha voice yelled "RANDY OPEN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR.!" Randy wouldn't budge. Kim sighed and tiptoed to the door. "Oh that's great. HE has his whore open the door." She said with distain. Kim crosses her arm. "What can we do for you Samantha." Sam rolled her eyes and then with a major attitude and a valley slang she said. "Well I am like sticking you and my manwhore of an ex husband with like our daughter because she cries for him all the time and i can't deal with and um like I need to get laid to like he does with you."

Kim wanted to slap her face so hard but showed so restraint. Kim could see Alanna was distort and upset. "They why don't you come and sit down and watch cartoons while me and your mother talk for a minute." Kim said kneeling to the childs level. Alanna slowly walked in wiping her tear. Kim stepped out with sam using a towel to hold the door open. "You are really something else sam you know that." Kim said staring her right in her eye. "Yes I know that I also know that you are a whore just like your sister stealing another woman's man." Sam said thinking she still had some claim on him. Kim covered her mouth to let out a snicker. "Whats so funny?" Sam asked so puzzled by everything.

"You Sam. You are what i find so funny. Still trying to mark a territory that you willingly gave up in a divorce because you could take the pressure of being a wrestlers wife and now you can't obviously be a mother to your daughter because of him. It is just all so funny to me." Kim had no idea where this was coming from but she could see through Samantha and her facade of lies and walls. "Well that is an interesting observation Miss McMahon. But you know nothing about me to judge me. So why don't you go play house with my daughter and ex husband and I'll pick her up when I am ready to have her back." Samantha said flipping her hair as she walked toward the elevator.

Kim rolled her eyes in disbelief. She couldn't believe a mother would do that to a child. But now Kim worried for Randy. He was about to become a single parent with one bag that would last maybe a week if that. Alanna had fallen asleep on the couch and Kim covered her up and kissed her forehead as she wiped a few of the tears that were left from her melt down. Standing up Kim took a seat at the desk and started to text away on her IPhone. Her and Steph were sending messages back and forth.

Kim: Sam just left here.  
Steph: What do you mean here?  
Kim: Randy's room?  
Steph: What are you doing there?  
Kim: It's a long story can you come down and bring that spare key. I need to get my laptop so i can do some work while they sleep.  
Steph: They...What happend last night?  
Kim: Nothing like that. When sam came by she left Alanna here with a small bag said she would come back for her when she was ready to be a mother.  
Steph: ...  
Kim: You Okay.  
Steph: Ya I am fine...Will be down in a sec will chat more...

Kim sat her phone down and decided to hop into the showe real quick. Cleaning up as fast as she could she but her dress on from last night and stood in the hall waiting for Steph. Alanna and Randy were still asleep so she left him a note on the pillow beside him. Stephanie came off the elevator all dressed in business attire. Kim gulped as Steph looked like she came down with a mission."Thanks For this Steph." Kim said as she took the card from her sister. "So tell me what happened?" Steph automatically wanted to know details. "Sam just was pounding on the poor Randy wouldn't wake up so i answered it she of course through a fit accusing me of fucking him and that me and him could now play house with her daughter." Kim said getting angered just thinking about it.

"Did you sleep with him?" Steph knew the status of her sisters virginal state. She hoped it was still that way. "No I didn't he was a gentleman. We went out to a local club and had fun. He brought me back here and i couldn't find my key. I realized i left it on the table. I wasn't going to call you so i opted to stay with him in his room." Kim said reassuring her sister of her virginity. "I was just vchecking sorry." Steph said as she headed back to the elevator. Kim looked at the card in her hand and bit her bottom lip think on what she thought would be right for the buisness. Her and Randy were going to have to work on their chemistry for tv so it wouldn't hurt to travel with him she thought. Plus she loved hanging out with kids so helping with Alanna would be no big deal.

Kim quickly made the choice to move all of her bags down from her room down her. She planned to tell Randy she was going to travel with him and Alanna. When she came back with her laptop bag Randy was sitting up with Alanna eating a bowl of Cearel that they got from downstairs. "Whats all this?" Randy looked confused as he realized Kim's bags were standing near his. "This is me traveling with you and Little Miss there to help you out." She said setting her bag down on the desk. "What do you mean travel with us? Alanna said Sam only dropped her off for the day?" Randy said sitting his bowel down. Kim looked to the ground. "Well I am guessing Sam didn't tell her everything. But sam left her in our care till she felt like being a mom again." She said looking up biting her lip.

Randy was livid with this choice that Sam had made. He mumbled a few word. Alana and kim shared a look and just went back to what they were doing. Alanna was enjoying her cartoons Kim was just waiting for him to calm down. "did she bring a bag for her?" He asked rubbing his smoothly shaven head. "Yeah it only has about a weeks worth of clothes. If we hee to get her more I am sure can call a friend of hers and get some clothes sent out." Kim said. She had already taken care of the minor details this is what she did. Randy sat on the corner of the bed. "So me you and her all in one car one room traveling together." He said making sure he was comprehending what he learned. Kim nodded her head yes "Oh this is going to be so much fun." He said with a devilish smirk on his face.

Kim's face was reddening more from that comment. She too knew this was going to be difficult for the both of them. But she wanted to make sure that the companies biggest star was taken care of. Of course this transgration might be going above and beyond the duty. Alanna smirked knowing what was going on. The little girl had her motives for having the break down on her mother. She could tell. the connection between her father and kim. All Alanna wanted for him was to be happy and she was going to try to make it happen. Step one was a success so she was pleased with herself. The next step was to get her daddy to start taking Kimberly out on dates with them and some with just him and her. Alanna couldn't put her finger on it but she knew Kim was perfect for her father.

A few hours later Kim Alanna and Randy were in a SUV. Camera's were flashing as they pulled into the next arena they were suppose to be at for a house show. Alanna who was fast asleep wouldn't budge at all. Kim just smiled and said "Ill get her." She unbuckled the child from her set and gently picked her up so she would awake from her dreamland. Randy smirks and grabs their suitcases. The fans take pictures and scream for them to sign autographs. Kim and Randy walked into their locker room and place Alana down on the love seat. Randy starts to set his bags up in his area. Kim goes through her suitcases looking for tonight's attire.

The two keep a mutual silence. Neither know what to say to the other and don't want to risk damaging thing more so than it has been done. Kim gets a text from her dad. with a smile she excuses herself for a moment and heads to her dads office. She knew word had to have gotten to him about this whole situation and Kim was going to be in trouble. As Kim walks in Vince gives her a hug and kisses each cheek. She feels a scared and confused about what is going on. Seeing Steph sitting on the couch she knew her secret was out. "Steph was just telling me some interesting information about you and Randy?" He said inviting her in to sit.

Taking a seat near her sister Kim lets out a sigh. "I can explain Daddy." She said ready to defend something small.. "There is no need to explain. What you are doing is a wonderful and selfless thing that I appreciate a lot. That's why I and getting you and Randy a bus." Vince said with a grin on his face. She took a gulp and was more confused than ever. "What did Steph tell you?" She asked puzzled. Vince and Steph exchanged a look and he responded "You helping Randy with Alanna by traveling with him while Sam acts like a spoiled little brat." Kim sighs a relief "Oh yeah that..I don't mind at all. I mean we do what we can for the business ya know." She said looking down at the ground.

"Ya I know but are you sure you are okay with it. I mean we can get a nanny service to help him. If it gets uncomfortable with you guys since you will be spending a lot of time together." Vice said looking into his scared daughters eyes. There was a spark in her eyes something that she probably didn't notice herself. He though on past conversations of Talent and Office not mixing. He wanted to train that into her mind. Vince soon realized that is what must be making her have this looks of unpleasantly on her face. "What wrong Kimmy...Talk to me.." He said lifting her chin. "This is just so much so fast and now I have to travel with him. I thought talent and office weren't suppose to mingle on that extreme level." She said being honest.

"Sweet if you are that uncomfortable then don't travel with him I will hired him a nanny." Vince said trying to make it better. "No daddy thats not the point. I know I am not suppose to fall for him but I think I am in a way." She said calmly. Kim had no idea where those word had come from. Steph looked at her in a state of shock. She had never heard of her sister liking someone, Let alone falling for them. This was simply a stunning statement. Vince's mouth dropped for a minute but then picked it back up. This was his worst fears realized. His other little girl was falling for a superstar. Then thought Randy wasn't a bad choice. "okay...So what are you wanting me?" He said trying to feel where his daughter was going with that statement.

"I want you to Trust me in what I do. I know mom sheltered me from this because she didn't want to lose me. But I want to make my own mistakes so I quite my office job daddy and just going to be strictly talent." Kim said looking into her father's eyes. He took a big gulp again and said "I am sorry to see you go. But I am glad to see you doing what you want." He said standing up to hug her. Kim was shocked that this was okay for her to do. After the pow wow with her family Randy and herself were sitting in their locker room. Alanna was watching a Barbie movie and getting her hair done with Kim. "You having fun Alanna?" Kim asked as she looked into the mirror to talk to her since she had curlers in her hair. Alanna nodded her head trying not to move for miss Janet.

"Thank you for this Janet." Kim said liping to her. She was happy to see Alanna enjoying being pampered for once. Randy smiled watching his daughter's happiness with kim. It brought a warmth to his heart. He knew that Kim was a special woman but the two were very different people. Kim had yet to tell him of her spontaneous devious choice but she would soon enough. It was near time for the couple to got to the ring. The left Alanna with Stephanie and her daughters to watch them on the monitor. Walking to guerrilla they kept exchanging glances and giggles. As The walked Shane spotted them and smiled when Randy reached for her hand when they turned the corner. He was happy to see his baby sister finally happy.

* * *

**hope you enjoy this as much as I did. Kim gets to be a bit of her own person but still is unaware of the magnitude of talent she has.**

**XOXO **

**FAITH**


	5. Chapter 5: Put Up Or Shut Up

Kim was standing ringside leaning against the railing. She was keeping close to Alanna who was sitting with Batista's wife and kids because she begged to be ringside. Kim was enjoying herself at ringside. She loved being hated by everyone on tv. Randy was setting up his RKO when the shield music hit. Randy and Batista both looked around the arena. Kim was the first to spot and moved behind the announcers. JBL is talking crap to her . " Aren't you suppose to be protecting your man?" She just rolled her eyes at him as they made their way to the barricade. Roman smiled at Alanna and handed her a shield bracelet.

Alanna coward in the arms of Batista's wife scared. Kim seen the fear on her face and that put her into character even more. As the three men circle the ring trapping the men in the ring. Kim slides into the ring with a microphone. "Exactly what do you boys think you are doing out here? I know you are not out here to ruin a good match for the people." She said standing in front of the guys. Batista stood back as was letting her be stupid. "That is what a woman is suppose to do for her man." JBL said pointing out that Kim is protecting Randy. Randy was frustrated and tried to fight them but she was the one to hold him back. Roman Reigns got a mic and put it to his lips. "The authority wants us to teach your pretty little boyfriend a lesson."

Kim was a little terrified and you could see it in her face and then she just smirked. "That's funny because I don't remember giving that order." She said into the microphone. "What did she just say?" The king said stunned. "I think she just said she was part of the Authority." Michael cole responded. The three members look at each other and Randy just wraps his arms around her. "Oh my you look confused. Like you forget what my last name is. It's McMahon so I am the *bleep* authority." "Oh Triple H and Stephanie aren't going to be to please with her." Kin said commenting. "I don't think they will either but she has a point. JBL replied. Her and Randy were going to be super heels almost because Kim was taking on the system via the show. That is when Hunter's music hits and Steph and Hunter walk out on the stage in their business attire.

"business is about to pick up" Cole Says with a smirk on his face. "Neither of them look to happy with Kim's actions now." JBL said as he watched the events a smirk Kim leans ont the ropes with Randy behind her. Batista is sitting in the corner holding the back of his head from that rope hung DDT as the McMahon siblings are about to have it out. "Wait a second did I just hear you say that because your last name is McMahon that you are the authority?" Hunter asked her with a smirk. Kim just nodded her head with a smirk on her face. "That is funny because I don't ever remember your name ever being brought up in any meeting unless it was for creative and then you weren't apart of it. So just because of your last name it doesn't appoint you as an authority figure." He said scratching his head.

The crowd erupts with cheers for Hunter. Kim just rolls her eyes and puts the mic to her lips. "Paul...forgive me...but you married into this business paul. It wasn't in your blood to be here everyday from the day you were born. So why don;t you back away and let the supposed princess talk." Kim said creating pipepombs because she just didn't care because she was so in tune with the character she was to portray. "Very gutsy move by the youngest McMahon. Pretty much calling out her older sister." JBL said with a smirk on his face. "It certainly was but who do you think would win between Stephanie and Kim?" Cole asked. Steph steps forward as Hunter hands her the mic. "Here I am Kimmy what do you got for me?" she said putting her hand to her ear to hear what her little sister had to say to her.

The Fans kept cheering for Hunter and Steph any time the focus was on Randy and Kim it was a lot of booing."This crowd certainly is giving its opinions." King said. Kim took a deep breath as she heard little Alanna's cheers over some of the boos. "You know I think your jealous of me Kimmy. That's why you want to be the authority and sport yourself with a wrestler just like I did." Steph said before kim could say a word. "I think Steph just hit the nail on the head there." Michael Cole said. The sisters hated that they had to say these word to each other but they were strong. "Oh you would like that. But unlike you i wasn't engaged to one man got mikeyed married another man got called out on tv. faked a pregnancy and lie about it and end up in divorce. See I wouldn't be jealous of that because you see I got someone better than your man. He is the Unified wwe heavyweight champion. Something you couldn't help Hunter achieve while you were together he had to do it on his own." Kim said licking her lips and Randy kissed her cheek and held on to his belts that the ref gave him "Woah I think Kim just drew the lines and now we are bout to see what years of repressed emotions can do to a person." JBL said kinda rooting for kim

Steph smirked saying "You wanna go for it here and no you little *bleep*" as she walked down the ramp. Kim slid out of the ring. Both girls took of their heeled shoes and stood nose to nose. "These two hell cats aren't going to back down." King said. "There McMahons did you expect them to JBl said. Each talking shit to the other. All the guys just stood back to see what would happen. Hunter removed his suit jack and threw it aside and Randy put his titles down and stood behind Kim. Steph had finally had enough and pushed Kim into Randy. That is when Kim's eyes went dark and she speared Stephanie into Hunter who took the brunt of the fall. The Sister start pulling each others hair and pounding it to the ramp each time one of them get the upper hand. The fans were cheering every time Stephanie was on top.

The crew was told to let them go at it. "They are really letting this continue. The McMahon Siblings are entangles in a brawl." King said with such excitement. It was Randy who pulled Stephanie up by her hair and that pissed Hunter off. "Oh look at that Randy trying to hurt a woman." Michael cole said pointing it out. He charges Randy who let go of Stephanie and was speared into the ring. Stephanie and Kim stood and stared at each other. Kim spit in her sister's face and Stephanie wiped it off and slapped her sister then kicked her in the stomach the same time Hunter did to Randy and they Pedigreed both Kim and Randy. "The authority still stand as it is I guess. Hunter and Steph showed Randy and Kim who was still on top." King said. "yeah but they aren't ever gonna forget this night." Michael Cole said as the show ended on the air with The power couple stood tall and Kim and Randy laid out on the mats.

Alanna looks a bit worried but she knows they are fine after a few moment. Kim hold her head walking to Batista's wife. "Thank you for bringing her out her" Kim said trying to pick Alanna up but she hurt a bit. Randy smirked and Alanna jumped into his arm as Batista's wife said "Oh i know how it was for my kids to watch what their dad did live when they could. Plus she is an easy one to handle so i don't mind." She made her way backstage to go check on her husband. Kim and Randy leaned on the guard rail and smiled at each other. Alanna looked at the two of them and said. "Geez Dad...Kiss her already." Kim blushes and looks down at the ground. "What make you think miss kim wants to kiss me." He asked his daughter playfully. "First of its kim or kimmy...second of all just do it already." Alanna said correcting her father not giving him his answer.

Randy lifted her Chin and smiled. Kim smirked and puckered her lips but dodged his lips and kissed Alanna's cheek instead. "You miss are one funny little girl but we will still keep you around." Kim said tickling Alanna a bit . Alanna laughed and said "You have to love me though." "Oh I have to now huh. I don't think I do." Kim said jokingly. Alanna stopped laughing and said. "If you love my daddy like you said when you were sleeping in car. Then you love me." Kim's face turned beat read and walked away from that. She still had yet to tell Randy about the gift but she wanted to go get an ice pack on her neck. Randy sat in the arena with Alanna and said. "You know you have an amazing talent of embarrassing people princess." "Well it's true you and her were sleeping and I heard her. She Said i love you.." Alanna said pleading her case.

Randy just sighed and took a seat with his daughter and listened as the arena slowly silenced and the crew started taking stuff apart. Kim was in her locker room with an ice pack on her neck. Stephanie walked in with her hair messed up and a smirk. "Well your certainly working out something there. That was amazing. You have just a natural gift to be out there." She praised her sister. "Thanks it was amazing to do it. I was scared at points but i listened for Alanna's cheers and I was ok." She said leaning back on the couch. "you really have a feeling for him don't you?" Steph asked her sister in all seriousness. "It's just working him and traveling with him it all very nice but how could I not fall for his charm. Then We get Alanna the world is turned around and for some reason i am okay with it. I dunno maybe he is changing me for the better. because I would have never said what I said to dad today any other way." Kim said then let out a sigh.

"Well whatever is going on Kim it is a good thing. You have this glow about you when you are with him and you were shining bright out there tonight.I never expected to get that much from you." Stephanie said taking a seat next to her sister. "just be careful please." She continued to say wrapping her arm around her sister. Randy and Alanna were coming back from relaxing. She was fast asleep and he went to take her to the locker room but only his sweat pants and jacket were there. Steph and Kim moved their stuff to the bus because Kim wanted to surprise him. Randy struggled to put the pants on because Alanna would wine any time he attempted to shift her.

He seen a not on the back of the door that said come out by the production truck. Randy sighed and looked at Alanna. Her dead weight was a little heavy but he wanted to see what was going on. As he walked out he seen a few Rvs and buses but no Kim yet. Then a Black Rv/bus pulled up in front of him and Kim got off. Randy was stunned "How did you get this?" He was baffled. "It's a gift from my dad since we now travel with little miss now." She said motioning to the sleeping princess. "So all of our bags and stuff are on here." He said walking up the steps. "Yes Steph and I put it in here so u can shower and change. If you want you can lay her down on that couch it folds out into a bed."She said pulling it to make it like a twin size bed.

Randy laid Alanna down and covered her up. He decided to go to the back to shower and change. While he was in there Kim put on her Pjs and curled up at the little kitchen table nook. She was reading a book as she watched Randy's little princess fast asleep. She teased her father about kissing Kim. It made her let out a laugh and then Alanna was blunt about her having to love her too if she loved Randy. Kim knew this already and felt so close to Alanna already that would treat her as her own. After Randy got out of the shower and put on his pj pants he walked out to see Kim had fallen asleep reading. He grabbed the book from her hands. He looked at the cover and read "Fifty shades of grey." He raised his eye brow as he read a seductive part in the book. He put it down and said "Kinky" very quietly. It was difficult to move Kim but Randy managed to do so.

He moved her to the bed so that she would be a lot more comfortable. "Why couldn't they make a bus with separate beds." He thought to himself. it would be hard not to want to touch and hold her now that they were living in close quarters for a while. Randy removed her glasses and put them in their case on the end table and then watched her curl up to her pillow with a soft moan. Randy wanted to try something just once. He did want to kiss Kim earlier but Alanna had to call the two of them out on their affection for each other. Kneeling down Randy got close to her face and gave her a soft slow kiss on the lips and then let go after a few seconds. She let out a moan and Randy tiptoes out so that he could keep an eye on Alanna who was fast asleep herself. As he left Kim instinctively put her hands to her lips as she smiled and rolled over.

* * *

**Omg I know he kissed her...and the sisters duke it out...tell me what you think...**

**xoxo faith**


	6. Chapter 6: Safe For Another day

Kim was abruptly awakened from her deep beauty sleep when she rolled over and felt a very smooth chest. She lifted her head and seen Randy sleeping next to her on top of the covers under a throw blanket. She just shook her head and grabbed her glasses, then placed them upon her face. As she crawled out of bed she just smiled watching her dream man sleep so peacefully. As she opened the divider she seen Alanna laying in her bed watching some educational cartoons on her tablet. She heard the slider and rand straight for Kim and hugged her legs. "Good morning." Kim said pushed back a little. "You hungry?" She asked picking Alanna up. " Can I has some Captain crunch berries?" she asks softly.

"Certainly but I gotta set you down to do that." She said as she sat Alanna down at the little table. The child sat on her knees watching Kim's movements. Kim poured herself a bowl as well and brought it to the table and handed Alanna a small pink bowl. Kim just knew that Stephanie had to be the one that got all the stuff they needed when she found out. Kim just smiled as Alanna slowly ate her cereal. She let out a laugh and Alanna asked " What's so funny?" "Nothing" Kim replied quickly as she took a bite of her cereal. "Uh huh that's what all adults say."Alanna said as she took another bite. "Do you really want to know?" Kim asked raising her eyebrow and leaning closer. "Alanna pushed her bowl aside and got nose to nose with Kim. "I wanna know." She said quietly.

"well you got something here and here and here." She said giving Alanna play full kisses as if she were her own. Alanna laughed and then backed away as the slider door opened again. "Daddy!" she yelled as she jumped into his arms from the chair. "Are you and Kim playing nicely out here?" He asked with a yawn. "YEah she even made me cereal." Alanna said point to her bowl. "where's mine?" Randy said with a smirk. Kim stood up and said "Sit with her and I'll make you a bowl your highness." Randy just smirked as he sat next to Alanna. "Daddy why does she call you that?" She asked her father. Randy looked to her and asked "Call me what princess?"

Alanna took a drink of the milk from the bowl and said "Your highness." Randy snickered and then put on a straight face "Because at work Daddy is like a king. Which make you a princess. " Alanna cut him off and said "And Kim a queen." She let out a laugh and Kims cheeks were red as she poured Randy's milk into the cereal. "That's right and Kim's a queen." he said standing up and pressing himself to kim whispering "Queen Bee." Kim pushed him off with her butt and said " You breakfast Your majesty." Kim took her seat and finished her cereal and was about to wash it when he said "I'll wash it when her and I are done." Kim smiled and folded Alanna's bed back to the couch so they had a little more room. She looked out the windshield and they were approaching Green Bay Wisconsin which was their next stop.

"So whats on my schedule today Miss McMahon? Since you so handle that for me." Kim turned around with a smirk and said "You have four radio interview when we arrive. Also two tv appearances as well as getting yourself for smack down." She said putting her hair up in an unkept bun. "What are you ladies going to do while I work?" Randy asked as he stood up to wash the dishes. "I am going to take her shopping go get her hair cut and just hang out. That is if she doesn't start to ask intruding questions." She said taking a seat on the newly converted couch. "You two should be fine then. She just is gifted and just wants whats best for me. " He said before kim commented "And you dating someone obviously" "Yeah that too seems she has picked you." he said sitting next to her.

"Yeah I can tell but I don't know Randy. I really don't know if I am that person she needs me to be." She said doubting herself as she got up and went into the bedroom. She picked out her clothes and took a very quick cold shower. She needed a wake up call and this couldn't be happening. She was better than this. How was she falling for this man already. She had quit her office job and probably upset her mother with her recent actions. This wasn't her personality. Before meeting his and spending one night with him she was a book-worm who no one cared about except her family. Now she was a WWE Diva, what was she doing with her life.

Kim stepped out of the shower in a towel. As she peeked through the divider and seen Randy and Alanna talking. "Is Kim going to be my new mommy?" She asked her father as he helped her put on her shirt. "I don't think so angel. besides it is too soon to be asking that princess. I just recently met her and started working with her." he said holding her black legging she was going to wear under her tutu. "Daddy you are sill if you let her go. I see that you like her and she you. You two do a lot of talking when you look at each other." She said stepping into her pants. "How did you get to be so smart?" He asked as he handed her the light pink tutu to put on. "Mommy watches a lot of Dr. phil and stuff." She said jumping off the bed to the floor.

Randy nodded his head then rubbed his face as she went to play on her tablet. Kim walked out and smiled. "She is right you know. We do say a lot with our eyes when we look at each other. Its emotions without speaking them." Kim said holding her towel tight. "yeah...So what emotion do you try to express when you stare at me?" he asked as he watched her walk toward the bed. "want..need..lust..understanding...fear..there are so many more to name. because I don't know what to feel when I look at you. I have done things out of character for myself and I have enjoyed it so far and it scares me. Because i liked who I was before." She said grasping the towel tighter.

"I liked that two but this you with me now Kim I love. It is amazing and wonderful and can't be explained in words. I just want what is best for that little girl out there and nothing foolish." He said standing up as she sat down next to him. "Ill let you change he said closing the divider and went to hang out with his daughter. That was out there but it was truly emotional and Kim just fell back on the bed. Whatever this was made her head spin and she was so confused and lost. She had never felt this way before in her life it was so confusing. It took her a few moments to gather herself and get dressed in something comfortable since she was taking Alanna out for the day till it was time to go get ready for smack down.

Kim walked out ten minutes later and the bus was backing into a space. two cars were waiting for them. A publicity team for Randy and security for Kim. Alanna was holding her father's hand and as he said "I will see you tonight..You and Miss kim are going to have fun spending Daddie's money at the mall today. You get to go get some new clothes and get to look pretty like yesterday." "Really daddy. I had fun looking pretty yesterday daddy." She said not noticing kim was behind them. "I know you did that is why Miss Kim offered to take you out shopping." Alanna smiled brightly and hugged her father. When she opened her eyes she seen kim standing behind them and her face lit up. Kim's heart was melting seeing the childs glow in her face hearing that news.

The bus stopped and Alanna and randy shared their good-byes. Randy walked to Kim and grabbed her by the waist planting a kiss on her lip and then said "See you tonight." Kim stood stunned as he grabbed his jacket and went with the publicity team. Alanna started to pull of Kim's shirt. "So shopping" Kim said with a smirk. Alanna's face lit up with another smile handing her Randy's credit card he gave her. Kim shook her head and put it in her wallet. She wasn't going to use it at all. She had more than enough money to pay for Alanna's items plus where Kim planned to take her wasn't going to be cheap. One of Kim's friends from grad school was a design major and had a kids line that would be perfect for Alanna.

The girls got into the car and started to drive toward the local business district where the malls and shops would be. Kim got on her phone and called her friend. "Hey Cami it's kim..Yes Kimmy McMahon...I need to see if you will be at the boutique today...OH thats great...not my kid or steph's..She is Randy Orton's little girl. I am just helping him till he and his ex figure something out...Yes will give deats when I get there..Bye" She hung up her phone and told the driver where to go. When they got to the store Cami had shut down the store just for them. Cami greeted them with a smile "Kimmy it is so good to see you love.." Her attention focuses to Alanna who is swaying in her tutu. "You must be Alanna. Well I hope you are ready to spend some one because I am sure you will find a lot of cute stuff." Alanna nodded her head and went in with them.

As Alanna did her own little fashion show Randy was in the car headed to a tv spot he had to do on a local news station. His phone buzzed Kim was sending him pictures of Alanna in her designer clothes. He sent her a text message.

**_Planning to break me permanently_**

Kim phone buzzed and she smirked shaking her head texting back.

**_I'm paying for it not you.. Remember I have trust fund money. Lol.._**

Randy shook his head and just smirked. there was no arguing with a McMahon so he sent his last text before getting to the studio.

_**Don't spend it all..I am bout to head in..I'll see you two later.**_

Kim's face said it all when she read it. "Lover boy I am guessing." Cami said teasing Kim "Yes and no.." She responded. "How is that a yes and no question?" Cami asked raising her eye brow. "Yes it was Randy no he is not my lover boy." She said pulling out her charge card handing it to Cami to pay for the items that Alanna picked out. "You just paid like two months rent here spending that type of money on a kid that isn't even yours. So somethings up girl." Cami said bagging the items and handing the bags to Kim as Alanna just twirled in her skirt. Kim smiled down and said "Time to go." Alanna smiled and gave Cami a hug. "Next time you come to town with Kim tell her call me I'll have new stuff for you kiddo." Cami said hugging the girl.

Alanna just giggled and skipped to the car. Kim put the bags in the trunk and got in the car. "so where are we going next Miss Kim?" Alanna asked as the car pulled away from the curb. "Where ever you want?" Kim said with a smile. She knew Alanna wasn't hers but it felt like she could have been. Kim never gave much thought to kids only that she wanted them and she felt too young to be a mother but with Alanna it was different. "Can we go to build a bear please?" Alanna said begging almost. "Okay Build a bear we go than." Kim said telling the driver who put the address into the GPS.

The girl got down with their shopping spree and were headed to the arena. Alanna was cuddled to her hello kitty she made at the store. She had them record a message from randy on her tablet to put in the hand so she could hear it anytime she wanted. Kim shook her head and was going through her schedule on her iPad. The car pulled up to the arena and kim woke Alanna up gently "Hey princess we are here and Daddy is waiting for you." Alanna's eyes widen and couldn't get out fast enough. Kim helped unbuckle her and opened the door. Alanna dashed out and hugged her father who was standing by their bus.

"Princess."He says bending down to hug her. "did you have fun spending my money?" He asked her watching Kim pull out a metallic suit case and several big shopping bags. It was mainly all for Alanna only two or three of the twenty were Kim's. "Kim said it wasn't your money when I asked her. she said it was hers. So yours is still safe for another day." Alanna said with a laugh showing her daddy the doll and pressing the hand to let him hear the voice. Kim just looked down at the ground as she put the stuff on the bus before grabbing her little bag to take in of her regular attire. The seamstress was still working on her ring attire which wasn't going to really be needed till Wrestlemania anyways.

"Ready to head in guys." she asked as she came off the bus. "Lets go daddy." Alanna said dragging her dad to Kim so that she could hold Kim's other hand. Kim felt the child grasp her hand and smiled. As they walked in like the family they really weren't. Everyone smiled at them as they walked past them. It was Vince who stopped them for a moment. Kim let out a gulp. He had watched her credit cards she thought. "How is everything guys?" He asked crossing his arms. "Everything is good sir. the girls just came back from a shopping trip." Randy said picking up Alanna. "Oh I know It is good to see her start spending some of that money she keeps saved up." He said with a chuckle. "I told her not to sir." Randy said with a smirk.

"Randy don't worry I don't mind she spent on your daughter. It just shows the type of person Linda and I really raised." He said patting His back. Kim blushed slightly as her father came to hug her. "Glad to see you smile princess." he said with a whisper in his daughters ear. Kim rarely smiled when she had the office job. There was nothing to be happy about living with her parents and no sense of adventure. But this was a whole new adventure she was very happy with. The couple walked off and sighed a bit of relief. "I really thought he was going to yell at me for letting you spend that money." Randy said as they swung Alanna a bit. "He would never do that Randy. Money is no object to my father. Plus he knew it was to help one of his prized talent. So he wouldn't care." Kim said biting her lip.

"Please stop biting that lip or I'll bite it myself out there in front of the cameras" He said teasing her. Kim let it go as Alanna said. "Thats gross Daddy." Kim chuckled as they went into their locker room to change and get ready. Alanna decided to sit with Shane McMahon Kim;s older brother in the back to watch from the monitors. The McMahon's loved having her around because she was so sweet and thought full. she reminded them of Kim when she was that age. Kim was pounding on the mat for Randy to get up. Summer Rae who was at the other end of the ring was doing the same for fandango. Randy was close to Summer and as he stood up she went to trip him. But Kim got to her before she could and reverse ddt-ed her. The crowd erupted with a brief cheer then a boo.

Kim just smirked and flipped her hair as summer would to mock her. Randy got the pin and smiled as the ref raised his hand. Kim slipped into the ring and she was biting that lip again. With a smirk he walked to her holding his belts and kissed her lips personally biting her bottom lip. She smirked when he let go as they were on a commercial break. "Was that planned?" Shane looked to his father. "Of course not when does it go as planned." Vince said seeing the smile it left on her face. He knew that his little girl was smitten with a wrestler much like Stephanie was at her age. But this time he wasn't going to ruin it and tell them no. He was going to let nature run its course on the whole thing because he knew the pain he caused his eldest daughter.

It was late at night and Kim couldn't sleep all she could think of was that kiss. So she let Randy and Alanna share the king size bed. Kim put her feet up on the couch and thumbed through the wwe app and they had the commercial break footage of that kiss and she just sighed. It was more than she ever expected. Everytime they touched or made eye contact Kim felt like her world was on fire and loved how it made her feel but she was still unsure about the idea of it all. Kim hit the power button and just watched the street lights pass them as they drove to the next city which was Pittsburgh. "Oh this was going to be a long ride" Kim thought to herself as she grabbed her leopard fleece blanket and curled up under it and read her book till she fell asleep

* * *

**this chapter was written to "Beneath your beautiful" By Labrinth Featuring Emeli Sandé.. It really helped with the flow of the writing. Please tell me what you think of the story.**

**xoxo**

**faith**


End file.
